Brother vs Brother
by Kayla Cullen
Summary: Bella is Jacob Cullen's girlfriend. She is scared to death of Jacob's brother,Edward...After talking to him, Bella starts to feel things about Edward that she should not feel...........
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1- Sick to my Stomach**

I was nervous. I mean, if you were about to meet your boyfriend's vampire brother that used to hunt humans, wouldn't you be scared too? I am human, though I wish I was a vampire. My boyfriend Jacob Cullen is also a vampire, but never, ever has he killed a human being. Even his whole family hasn't. Edward Cullen is his brother and he has been in Denali, Alaska for the last decade and a half. He only recently stopped hunting humans and is now a "vegetarian" as the Cullen's call it. The only reason that I was meeting Edward was because of Jacob. He told me all these great things about Edward and seemed to look up to him. Ugh. I thought I was going to be sick. To distract myself, I thought about Jacob.

Jacob has tanner skin than most vampires, with dark black hair. He is tall with a great body, a good kisser too. I love him and he loves me. We just have this chemistry and he is so easy to talk to. *sigh*.

As soon as I finished getting ready to meet Mr. Edward the Ex Human Killer, I heard the horn honk. I looked out the window to see Jacob, my Jacob Cullen waiting for me next to his silver Audi TT. He smiled at me and I immediately rushed downstairs and out the door. When I reached him, he pulled me into a passionate kiss that took oh about 2 minutes or longer…

"That was much better than a hello Bella" he said with a smile

"Hmm. I thought it could have lasted a bit longer" I replied with a laugh

Jacob opened the door for me and I reluctantly got in. He was already inside the car when I closed the door. Darn that speedy vampire. He kissed me again, short, but it felt great.

"I know your nervous Bella, but everything will be just fine."

"I guess, but I just rather do other things than meet him, no offense"

"None taken, but I think that you will like him, every vampire has their flaw."

He started the car and we drove to the Cullen mansion.

The drive was over too soon. Jacob gave me a quick peck on the cheek and we got out of the car. I took a deep breath. With Jacob's arm around my waist, we walked up the steps and into the house. Jacob's family was waiting, Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie, Carlisle, Esme, and…Edward. I stared.

Time seemed to stop as I saw Mr. Edward the Ex Human Killer, smile at me.

***please review….my first story and I need some feedback for the next chapters.**


	2. Unsure Feelings

**Unsure Feelings-**chapter 2

My heart sped up and I blushed. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Jacob look at me, concerned. Hmm, he thought that I was scared of Edward. But I was the exact opposite. Edward was BEAUTIFUL! He had his arm curled around Alice's shoulder, very relaxed. His eyes were the same color as Jacobs, liquid gold, but somehow they seemed to be even lovelier. You could see the happiness in his eyes to be his family, the way he looked at me under his lashes was dazzling. My breath caught as he said my name.

"Hello Bella. My name is Edward. I have heard so much about you from Jacob."

So much about me!! I was giddy. What had Jake told him? His voice was so musical, just like bells. I just wanted to touch his face; it looked so smooth and soft. Suddenly I was brought back to reality by Jacob's worried voice.

"Bella? Are you ok?" Jacob's asked me.

"Oh. Um yeah. H-hi Edward." I blushed, embarrassed at my stuttering.

The rest of the family came up to me and said hello. I heard Carlisle say something about work, and the rest of the family said that they had to leave and do things. I wasn't really concentrating on what they were saying. I just kept thinking about Edward, distracted by his body and his eyes, and his face. Everything to tell the truth. He wasn't what I though. No, not at all. He was amazing. Absolutely perfect.

"Bella honey, are you sure that you are feeling ok?" Jacob asked me.

Darn it. I had spaced out again.

"Yeah, yeah, I am fine."

I realized that they family had dispersed, leaving me, Jacob, and Edward in the foyer. I gasped. Why was I thinking about Edward? Jacob was my boyfriend, a great one too. _Stop thinking about Edward_ I told myself. I needed to focus.

"So Edward, do you have a special power thingy, like Alice and Jasper?"

Oh my god. I sounded so dumb.

"Yes actually, I can read minds." He looked smug.

I swore in my head, many, many times. He had heard everything that I was thinking about. Urg. Why am I so stupid?????

"Well that must be interesting, knowing everything that people are thinking" I tried to sound casual, even though I was really paranoid about my thoughts.

"It is actually kind of a pain. Sometimes it is interesting, other times it is embarrassing." He smiled at me. I sighed. Such a beautiful smile….

Dang. He had definitely heard me.

"For example, Jacob here is worried that you are scared of me…why would that be Bella?"

Jacob wrapped his arm around my waist. He gave Edward a death glare and said;

"Well, um we have to go to my room. Uh, see you later Ed"

Jacob. My Jacob. What was I thinking? Silly thoughts about Edward. He was the human killer anyways…

Edward growled deep in his throat. Shoot, he heard me again. _Sorry._ I thought in my head. He stalked away leaving me a Jake in the foyer. Silently, we headed upstairs to Jake's room. He kept his arm around my waist and he kissed when we got to his room. I could tell that he was worried, his lips were tense.

"Bells, are you positive that you aren't scared?"

"Jake don't worry, I am fine. Edward is alright, not as scary as I thought."

He was about to say something, but silenced me with his lips. Blah. I felt bad that I lied to him about my feelings. Why was I thinking about Edward like that? I have Jacob who is ten times better than him. I felt nothing for Edward Cullen.

But deep down, I knew that that was a lie.

***please review, the next chapter will be coming soon!***


	3. Too Many Emotions

*** So, some people were wondering why Edward could read Bella's thoughts…..I thought that it would ad an extra twist to the story. Anyway, please read and review chapter three******

Too Many Emotions- chapter 3

Bella's POV

Jacob and I came downstairs a little later. His arm was wrapped protectively around my waist. Unconsciously, I looked around to find Edward, hoping to see is beautiful face. Sadyly, I didn't see him.

"Where is Edward?" I asked Jacob.

"Hunting. He needs to more often than everyone else. So do you feel like going home? Nobody seems to be here right now."

Man, I missed Edward. _Well, he doesn't matter anyways._ I tried to convince myself.

"Let's go back to my place. Charlie is with Harry Clearwater right now, so we have it all to ourselves." I wiggled my eyebrows mischievously.

Jacob kissed me and together we walked to his Audi. I slid into the seat, thinking about Edward. I wanted to know more about Jake's mysterious brother.

"Jake, how long has Edward been a vampire?"

"Well, for about 80 years. Carlisle saved him when he was dying of the Spanish Influenza."

"Hm. So he can he read people's thoughts when they are miles away, or only when they are in the same room?"

"If he knows their scent he can, but only if they are less than a mile away."

Oh good. He can't here my thoughts right now. I thought about the pros and cons of being able to read minds until we reached my house.

"Darn, it looks like Charlie is home" I pouted, knowing we wouldn't have the house to ourselves

"That is ok Bells; I kind of wanted to hang out with Edward today, if you don't mind"

"Of course. That is fine." I faked a smile, disappointed

"Thanks Bella. See you tomorrow honey."

We made out for a couple minutes, until I realized that Charlie could be watching:)

I jumped out of the car and watched Jake drive away. I was sad that he couldn't stay, but I needed to think about things anyway. I walked into my house.

"Hey dad! I am home. How was Harry's?"

"Good, but not good. The Steelers lost to the Bears by a field goal in the last ten seconds of the game. Now the Steelers don't get to go to the playoffs." Charlie looked glum.

Boy talk. I just didn't understand.

"Aw, I am sorry dad. I am going upstairs now, kinda tired."

"G'night Bells."

I climbed up the stairs and almost killed myself tripping over the top step. I sighed. One day, I would break my neck from walking over a pebble. Today's events had me confused and sleepy. I got ready for bed early and did some Biology homework. My thoughts kept going back to Edward though, and I couldn't concentrate. URG. Jake was my boyfriend, and I shouldn't have thoughts like that about his brother, even if he was a hottie. I put away my school stuff and curled up under the covers. I went over the day's events, me and Jake, the other Cullens, and Edward. I shouldn't have these feelings I thought to myself. But I couldn't help it, and I thought about him until I drifted off to sleep.

That was the first night that I dreamt of Edward Cullen, and not Jacob.

Edward's POV

Bella. Isabella Swan. I sighed as I tried to remember my brother's girlfriend's name. I just wanted to hang out with Jake, not to meet his little mortal girlfriend. I had my shoulder hanging casually around Alice's, looking quite bored. My whole family was waiting for the two love birds to arrive. I wanted to be with my family, just my family. Not the mortal girl too.

"Edward, stop with the irritated ranting, I am getting a headache." Jasper yelled.

"Can we just get this over with? I want to play some baseball." I asked.

"Edward, Bella is very important to Jacob, so be nice. Anyway, it is supposed to rain tomorrow, not today." Esme smiled at me.

"Alright. I am ready."

As soon as those words left my mouth, Jake entered with his girlfriend trailing behind him. What first hit me was her amazing scent. She smelled like cinnamon and flowers and sugar and all good-smelling things. I tried not to breath. Shoot. I had that dryness in my throat. I wanted her blood.

"Edward, compose yourself!" Jasper whispered, to low for Bella to hear.

"You won't hurt her." Alice assured me.

I looked at her face, it was so beautiful! She looked so delicate, just like a doll. Her hair was wavy and complemented her face perfectly. If my heart was still beating, my pulse would have been going a million miles an hour. _Edward is beautiful._ A bell like voice said in my head. I didn't recognize it as one of my family members, OH WAIT! THAT IS BELLA! She thinks I am beautiful…she also thinks that I am dazzling. Weird, considering that Jacob is her boyfriend. While held my breath, I said;

"Hello Bella. My name is Edward. I have heard so much about you from Jacob."

I thought that was pretty good for my first time actually talking to a human, not killing them. I waited for her response, but instead I heard her think; _his voice is so musical…. _I for one did not think that I had a musical voice, but whatever. I read Jakes thoughts and could tell that he was worried that she was scared of me.

"Bella? Are you ok?" Jacob's asked her

"Oh. Um yeah. H-hi Edward." she blushed, embarrassed.

I didn't say anything; I was too amazed by her beauty. Her skin was pale and I just wanted to stroke her pink cheeks. Damn! I am not supposed to do this. She is my brother's girlfriends for Christ sake! _What the hell Edward? Your emotions are everywhere! Cool it._ Jasper thought this to me before he and the rest of the family walked out of the room, leaving me, Jacob and Bella. I risked another breath before quickly holding it again because of her mouthwatering scent.

"So Edward, do you have a special power thingy, like Alice and Jasper?" Bella asked me.

Aw, she was so amazingly beautiful….

"Yes actually, I can read minds." I smirked, kind of letting her know that I had heard her since she stepped through the door.

Bella swore in her head many times and I could tell that she was embarrassed.

"Well that must be interesting, knowing everything that people are thinking" Bella tried to sound casual, even though I could tell that she was paranoid

"It is actually kind of a pain. Sometimes it is interesting, other times it is embarrassing." I smiled at her.

Wow. She looked so pretty when she blushed.

"For example, Jacob here is worried that you are scared of me…why would that be Bella?" I asked her, just to make her think about my "special power thingy"

As soon as I said that, Jake started yelling inappropriate things in his head at me. I kinda felt bad, but I just wanted to see her beautiful pale face become tinged with pink again. Jacob told me that they were going upstairs. Then I heard Bella think; _He was the human killer anyways._ I growled and she said _sorry _in her head. I groaned. She hates me. I wanted her to like me. Well, I completely made a terrible first impression. I watched them walk up the stairs and I felt a pang of jealousy for my brother. URG! I needed to hunt and clear my head. I ran out the door and into the forest, hoping, but not counting on a mountain lion.

***REVIEW!!!!! DID I DO A GOOD JOB WITH EDWARD'S POV?**


	4. Atraction

**Chapter 4- Attraction**

I woke up the next morning, feeling great! To my despair, Jacob wasn't by my side like I had hoped. As I got ready, I tried not to think of Edward and my crazy feelings for him. After eating breakfast, I decided to go and surprise Jake at the Cullen household, assuming he was back from hanging out with Edward. Edward. I wonder if he was going to be at school the next day. I walked outside to my rusty old pick up and climbed in. The ride to the Cullen residence was fairly short, even when I didn't drive as fast as Jacob. I let myself right into the house (I am allowed to do that) and walked into the family room. I expected Jake to be waiting for me on the couch with a big grin on his face, but nobody was there. In the room over, I heard a sweet song playing on the piano. Intrigued, I walked toward the sound, wondering if Jake could have learned to play the piano so well overnight. I stepped into the room and immediately froze. Edward. He was the one playing such sweet music. He was so into the music that he did not notice me standing there. Feeling like an intruder, I cleared my throat to let him know that I was there. Edward abruptly stopped playing and looked up at me under his lashes. God he was sexy. SHUT UP BELLA, YOU HAVE JAKE i scolded myself.

"Hello Bella" Edward said in his velvety voice.

"Hey Edward, um, sorry to intrude, I was looking for Jake."

"Oh, he just left to go hunt…."

"Um, alright…."

Awkward silence.

"Do you know how to play Clair De Lune?" I asked. Stupid question. URG

"Of course."

He patted the seat next to him, motioning me over. Sure enough, when I started toward him, I tripped. I braced myself for the impact, but it never came. Instead I had landed in strong, cool arms. Edward's arms. I looked up at him and he pulled me upright. Wanting to see his beautiful face, I lifted my eyes. Surprisingly, he had a small smile on his face, and his eyes looked like they wanted something. I felt this attraction towards him. I wanted to kiss him, but in the back of my mind I knew I shouldn't. Jacob. Jacob. I had to remember Jacob. I knew that this shouldn't be an effort, and I knew that Edward wanted to kiss me too. He pulled me closer, pressing me against his chest. I inhaled quickly, startled. All of a sudden, his calm, wanting, sexy expression changed to a confused one.

"What?" I asked

"Bella, I can't seem to read your thoughts. I could yesterday though"

"Maybe something is wrong with my brain."

"Your brain? I can read minds and you think that there is something wrong with you?" he chuckled.

Releasing his hold on me, Edward went back to the piano bench. Disappointed, I followed him.

"Now for that song" he said.

Edward started playing. The music filled my soul. I closed my eyes.

"This is my favorite" I said

"Mine too" Edward whispered.

I listened to the music keeping my eyes closed. At the end of the song, I slowly opened them. Edward was looking at me again, that look in his eyes telling me that he wanted me. We stared at each other like that for awhile, when Edward suddenly sat straight in his chair and started playing "Yankee Doodle" What? Weird…then I heard him. Jake. Edward wanted it to seem like nothing had happened. I rose from my seat just as he came into the room.

"Bella! What a surprise" Jake came over and kissed me.

It didn't feel right though. Not like the connection that I had with Edward.

"Hey Eddie, Yankee Doodle. Not something that you would normally play."

"One, don't call me Eddie, two, I wanted to do something different."

Edward's voice was coated with something that I didn't hear often. Jealousy. He was jealous of Jake. Shit. I am in a mess here.

"Alright, well Bella and I are going to hang out if Carlisle of Esme asks."

Jake pulled me toward the door.

"Goodbye Bella." Edward said with sadness in his voice.

"Bye Edward." I was reluctant to leave

Jake pulled the door behind him, acting all cheery again. Half or more than half of me wanted to run back in there and be with Edward, the other half or so told me to snap out of it. I still loved Jake, but it was different than what had gone on with Edward.

What the hell was I going to do?

***I am soooo sorry that it took me sooooo long to update. I blame teachers and homework. Anyway, I will update much sooner now. Sorry again!!!!!**


End file.
